Falcon Expiditionary Force
by MaverickF01
Summary: Macross/Original character/Gundam Wing(At first) crossover. Non-yaoi. Mecha combat to put macross plus to shame....sort of
1. In the Beginning (ala Babylon 5)

Neo Gundam Report: Falcon Expeditionary Force

Neo Gundam Report: Falcon Expeditionary Force

Prologue: In The Beginning

A man and his wife are seen reading in bed. The man looks to be around 30 years old, but in actuality is 50, or 500+ years. He looks up as if hearing something coming down the hall. He nudges his wife to get her attention.

"Hun, we've got company."

His wife stirs and then looks up at him from her book. "Hey, you were the one that wanted to tell them a story."

"So sue me, I spoil them." said the man, ready to see who came bounding in the hatchway of the spacious cabin. Two small children, a girl and a boy about five or six years of age came running in and jumped up on to the bed.

"Grandpa, tell us a story," said the boy.

"Okay, Francis I will." the older man said as two pairs of tired looking couples, one of which was his son and daughter in law, follow in their children's footsteps, albeit more slowly.

"Tell us one about Princes and Princesses," said the small girl.

"And Giant Robots!" said the boy.

"It's gotta be true," added the girl

"And it must be about you and grandma." finished the boy.

The old man laughed at this. He would tell them a story that fulfilled their wishes. He drew in a deep breath as his family gathered around him, waiting for him to speak. "I will tell you a story, a true one, one with a princess and a soon to be prince, one with battles hard fought with robots, and a story of love."

"The year was After Colony 199, on New Year's Day. Two years have passed since the Mariemeia Incident. Peace has reigned. But on this day, outside the Preventers HQ in Brussels, a new, fearsome enemy will appear."

To be continued....


	2. Flaming Dawn

Chapter 1: Flaming Dawn

Chapter 1: Flaming Dawn

_Two fleets of warships arrived over Earth that day.One searching for a spot to conquer and grow, another to defend their long lost home world.... or an incarnation of it._

_ _

__"Sir, We have just confirmed Invid Troopship on planet!" shouted a young tech officer.

"Thank you Jenson." Said the young captain. He looks eighteen or nineteen, but one would only need to look in his dark brown eyes to see that he has see more than a hundred years of combat. He was the younger version of the grandfather. "Determine their location."

"Yes Sir"

"Hmm..." murmured the commander _"They have followed us here.... What does that new Regis* have for us now._ He stood up out of the metal and leather chair, motioned with his fingers to other officers, all of which looked the same age to come with him. "We're going to deploy Raptor Wing, tell the Eagles and Hawks to standby, our Veritechs should handle those slugs."

"Roger, Sir" said another officer, a young lady of the similar young age, who had just taken over the command chair.

The Captain now shouted, "Falcons! Suit Up!" All twelve of the standing officers sprinted to the mag-lev. It dropped them after a minute and half ride across a fourth of the 30 mile long spacecraft. Once the doors opened they sprinted into the ready room next to large double doors which above them had "Falcon SQDN Veritech Hangar" emblazoned in red letters.

In the ready room the put on armor suits. Shining, almost crystalline, panels separated with joints that looked like black spandex, but were even tougher than the thick metal plates. Each grabbed a helmet; some matching the metallic looks of the suits but some had different paint schemes of red, blue, and white. Names were printed on the helmets. Name such as: Maverick, Goose, Iceman, Slider, Cat, Blueice, Morgana, Medusa, Wildhog, Archangel, Phoenix, and Sharks. After donning these helms they ran through another set of doors to the main hangar. Each boarded their VF-19S Veritechs. Most were a white/brown color but one looked bright red and two had the "sharks teeth" paint on the nose.

"All right, mount these things on the reentry boosters and mount the FAAST packs," the captain said to the mechanic nearby. The sleek fighter aircraft were pushed into the transports waiting to take them to one of the many huge ICBM launchers on the underside of the 30 mile long battleship. Once put under the twin shells of the rocket boosters, designed to get them through an atmosphere without wasting fuel in the descent, the whole group was loaded into giant missile launchers. Within minutes of the sensors detecting the enemy, Falcon Squadron was launched out of the tubes, rocketing down to Earth.

*Presidential Palace, New Brussels Earth Sphere Unified Nation*

Relena Peacecraft Yuy is sitting at her desk, looking busy at mound of paper work of files needing to be filled out when the phone rings. "Oh, hello Duo. Thanks for calling and thanks for these flowers." In speaking these words she gentle touches the odd long tri-pedaled flowers. "Where did you get these"?

"Oh," said Duo, "I got them from this guy who said he just..." His image on the screen fuzzed out in static.

"Darn equipment... At least I got to thank Duo for the flowers. I wonder if I should send Heero to get more?" Relena mused. "I should call the Preventers to tell him." She picked up the phone and dialed it, but only static appeared on the screen. She began to stare at the offending phone when an explosion sounded in the distance.

*80,000 feet and dropping, over Europe and en route to Brussels*

"Shit, they've already started attacking," mumbled the captain, "Prepare to jettison boosters in 30 seconds." He powered up all the systems inside the Veritech, disengaged the safeties on all the weapons and turned his radar to max power. "Form up after jettison and fire at will. Goose, your my wing" The time until booster counted down to three, then two, then one. "Jettison boosters!" shouted the captain into the mic. The twin shells broke apart, the retros mounted on the boosters flared, allowing the VF's to clear the cradles they were housed in. Battle cries were heard as the Falcons descended on their prey.

_To be continued...._


	3. Engage!

Chapter 2: Engage

Chapter 2: Engage!

"Engage at will," said Maverick as the Falcons descended upon the three Invid troop ships, which were disgorging clam-shaped mecha that the HUD showed as Invid Scouts. Other bivalve looking mecha such as Armored scouts, Troopers, and Shock Trooper. "Remember, only the Armored Scouts and Shock troops have distance weapons." Maverick, the captain said as his radar screen indicated that they have been detected. "So," he mumbled, "Now they can see us." He selected missiles from the FAAST packs mounted on the dorsal and ventral sides of his VF. "Come on baby, lock on...," he said as a semi prayer to the VF's sensors and computer. Small red crosshairs appeared on thirty or so of the small and large Invid mecha. "Firing! Fox-Mini" He yells into his mic as he pressed down on the touch sensitive surface of his control stick. The missiles streaked out of the pods, leaving white contrails lacing through the air. The missiles, as well as others from the other squad members raced towards the troops already on the ground as well as Invid mecha still inside the ships. The explosions looked like a carpet of fire after they hit, sending shrapnel flying in every direction. The damage was so great from these anti-matter tipped missiles that the secondary explosions blew apart the clam-like troopship, sending crashing down onto the street below.

"Ouch, talk about collateral damage," said the pilot of Falcon 03, or Iceman.

"Never mind that Ice," said his wingman (04), Slider "The Invid don't give a damn"

"That's why we got to kill them," said Maverick's wingman, Goose (02)

The quartet of veritechs went first to GERWALK* to slow their fall, then changed to Soldier mode, with GU-15 in both hands. The pilots, and the other Falcons, immediately went into a melee of combat with the Invid. Gunpods sounded like giant buzzsaws, shooting depleted uranium rounds at the Invid mecha, causing them to explode or go down with large holes in the bodies of the mecha. Maverick spotted two Pincer command units that escaped the lead ship's destruction. "Come and get it, SLACKERS!!!!" he shouted over the comm. His mecha rocketed forward and flew up in front of one of the P.C.Us. Maverick fired his gunpod right at the mecha's center torso, killing the Invid pilot within. After seeing the P.C.U slouch, he immediately turned to the other Pincer, which had also turned. The P.C.U fired its heat cannons, whose force was deflected by the Pinpoint barrier shield projected on top of the VF-19's arm shield. Maverick extended the anti-armor bayonet on his gunpod and stabbed at the Invid ship until it sank down in defeat.

"Splash two," Maverick said into his mic. "Anymore out there?"

"This is Seven, three nearby," responded Morgana. Her veritech as well as her wingman's lashed out at the Invid scouts destroying them with cannon before looking for more prey.

A few city blocks away, Wildhog and the rest of three flight were covering the streets in GERWALK mode. They spotted a few Invid scout troops preparing to evacuate. "These must be the last," Wildhog said, "Archangel, on me." Two clicks over the comm was the affirmative response to his command. Both veritechs rushed the scout, sniping them in the back with short cannon bursts.

"That's all Falcons," Maverick said over the comm. His radar display bleeped as twelve new contacts got within a 20 nautical mile range. "Here's the cavalry, late as always. Flight performance suggests modified Taurus suits." He paused for a moment then said, "Falcons, form up at 200 feet, keep it sub-sonic. We're gonna say hello."

The veritechs went into fighter mode leaving contrails of white exhaust behind them.

"Bandits 10nm and closing, altitude 200ft we've got 200kts closure." said Maverick's wingman, Goose.

"Want me to talk to them?" said Maverick to his squadron.

"Go right ahead, oh glorious leader of ours." replied Falcon 11, Phoenix.

"Har har," chuffed Maverick. He switched his com to broadcast into the open. "Attention incoming Mobile Suits, we are friendly and uh... (hehe) take us to your leader!"

"MAVERICK!!!!!!" shouted the Squadron over the squad's com, while Goose tried to check his fighter into Maverick's.

"Sorry." he said, but he turned his attention to the squad of white MS that were nearing. "Go to battloid!" he yelled. The nimble fighters transformed into the large robotic suits. The MS repeated the maneuver and both hovered no more than 100 feet away from each other.

"Roger, prepare for escort to Preventer HQ, do not engage in hostilities." The lead Taurus said.

"Confirmed, like you could beat us, Heero Yuy." Said Maverick as the Falcons in battloid followed theMS. The shock upon the lead MS was evident as they all flew towards the open hanger of the Preventer HQ.


End file.
